


Bind Me Tame Me

by BumpOffYourDaddy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abusive Hux, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Electro Toys, Insomnia, Kink Meme, Leather Collar, Leg Spreader, Lipsticks, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mouth gag, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Silicon allergy, Tame-me Sub, Tongue Piercing, chemical castration, dom!hux, finger fuck, plz if you love Poe dont click in, sex without pleasure, sub!Kylo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpOffYourDaddy/pseuds/BumpOffYourDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三观非常不正，到处是肉，特别Kinky。<br/>BDSM现代AU，咬指甲开罗人，虐待性的Hux，被虐待的摇滚吉他手！poe<br/>【如果你接受不了Poe受到大伤害，千万别点进来，真的！千万别点！别点！】<br/>皮项圈，腿撑，唇膏，化学阉割，口枷，硅胶过敏，口交，非自愿性行为，精神折磨，舌环穿刺，电击，毒品使用，戒断反应，异装，暴力，暴力，暴力<br/>我很有病我知道的，我不吃药的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bind Me, Tame Me

“再说一遍，你想要什么？”Hux用心不在焉的语气刻意问道，即使要求已经不言而喻。  
他咬着自己的食指指甲，发出咔哒咔哒声，躲避着Hux的目光：“我...”  
“什么？”Hux甚至没有提高音量。  
他却好像被什么东西塞住了喉咙，食指指甲也已经被他咬出一个毛刺，单是之前解释的那一遍已经耗尽了他的勇气。  
“你叫什么名字？”Hux似乎很享受他的窘迫，继续刁难他。  
他的肩膀垮了下来，散发出落水狗的丧气，从唇边放下手指，摸着那个湿润的毛刺，低低的声音不情愿地答道：“...Ben，Ben Solo。”  
“看来很难？”Hux进一步道，“连自己对自己的稍许要求都无法达到？每天晚上都哭着入睡？”  
“不是那样的...我...”他想说的所有字句仿佛溃堤之水般噎在了他的喉头，他狠狠咬住指甲上的毛刺，把它连着的那一小片指甲啃了下来，坚硬的角质在他的牙齿间转动着，他无助地啃咬着。  
“或者说，连逼着自己入睡都做不到。”Hux没有搭理他的辩解，“连几个小时不必考虑一切烦忧的平静都因为自我折磨无法得到。没有一项要求到了你的身上能够被达到，如同一个废物，一堆烂肉，不是吗？”  
他 一个字也答不出，唇角已经沾上一点多余的唾液，喉咙哽咽着发酸，他知道他没法回答，愈发恐惧地啃咬着残破的指甲，剐蹭着，剔除着，把它们一一咽下。越咬越 毛剌，越咬越接近甲床，柔软的指尖已经被唾液和牙齿的摩擦麻醉，他根本没有意识到自己已经咬得太深，用牙齿撕下最后一片指甲的同时也撕开了皮肉。  
Hux盯着他啃咬手指，一把将它拉了过来，看着那已经被浸润得发白的指肉和一点点撕裂的鲜血，将它含到了嘴里。  
“走开！”他几乎以为一阵电流通过了他的脊椎，猛地收回了手。  
“你除了大喊大叫就没有别的手段了吗？”Hux冰冷的态度和过分亲昵的动作组成了矛盾而令人困惑的信息，他不喜欢这样。  
“这是你要求的。”Hux指出这点。  
他被迫回想起自己低声下气要求Hux帮助自己摆脱Ben Solo的场景，他颤抖了一下，几乎就要跪下来求饶。但Ben Solo不在这。  
“你需要纪律。”Hux掰直他的肩膀，他僵硬地拧过脖子盯着前方。  
“你不是一只野兽，光有愤怒是不够的。”  
“何况，你连自己的愤怒都掌控不了。”  
“你又知道什么？！”他愤怒地颤抖着，一半是被看穿的恼羞成怒。  
“你信任我吗？”Hux却抛出一个毫不相关的问题。  
他的怒气被生生逼回了胸膛里，还没来得及发泄出来就被扼死，这个见鬼的家伙！：“什么？！当然不……”  
“那你为什么选择我？”Hux问道，明知道答案是什么，“我相信有不少人都会想要一个你这样的sub。”  
“因……因为……”他猛然瞪了瞪眼，开始反胃，一阵甜腻的酸味泛上他的喉头：“见鬼，因为你就是个渣滓，你他妈不认识我，因为你他妈不知道我干过什么，因为你他妈没有我的一丝一毫把柄……”我可以假装我不是见鬼的Ben Solo，最后这一句他没有说出来。  
这其实没那么复杂，Ben Solo觉得他自己一文不值，而有什么能比把Ben Solo交到一个比他更一文不值的人手里还要令人耻辱呢？或许这叫做饮鸩止渴，然而对于一个嗜好把每一个手指尖都咬到露出甲床，发炎溃烂，狠命掐每一个身上的淤青来获得快感的人来说，这根本不是什么困难的选择，相反，这太简单了。  
Hux看起来根本不在乎他的评价：“那么，Ben……”  
“见鬼，不要叫我Ben！我的名字是Kylo Ren！”他暴躁地又狠狠咬了一下自己残破不齐的指甲，现在它已经好像是锯齿一样锋利。  
Hux似乎觉得他很可笑似的瞥了他一眼：“我不在乎，说实话，我一点也不在乎你怎么想。我更不在乎你是不是喜欢你自己，我想我们彼此都清楚我们是在互相利用。”  
某种病态的共生关系，他会这样描述，不过这太他妈的咬文嚼字了，无非就是你在我身上啃咬一块肉去，我报之以撕下一片你的皮来。Hux和他不能在其他人身上下口，那些人就像是代可可脂一样令人作呕，那他们便只好以彼此为食。


	2. A Good Pet

他觉得他冷静下来了，他厌恶自己情绪激动时眼里会生理性地湿润起来，那让他像个超大号的婴儿，愚蠢极了，安抚自己一般地，他将指甲上的每一个毛刺都啃得干干净净，在牙齿间咬断，接着，他从背包里摸出一个东西递给Hux。  
Hux低头看了看，那是一个经典的带O型金属圆环皮革项圈，充满着浓郁的从属意味，然而它是从Kylo的手上主动递给他的，这却有种非同一般的威胁意味。Hux没有立刻接下它，而是揪着Kylo的领子把他按倒在了他的膝盖上，然后才接过那个项圈，慢慢绕到他身后，用手指捋起他搭在肉感脖子上的细碎黑发。  
“你想要这个？”Hux问，上下打量着那个项圈。  
“没错。”他简洁地答道，仿佛多说一个字就会要了他的命似的。  
Hux用手指剐蹭着他的脖子，带着雀斑的皮肤开始隐隐发红，很好，这是个容易留下痕迹的身体：“我要你告诉我，这究竟是什么意思。”  
Hux是在折磨他，Kylo对此一清二楚，因为他首先掌握了控制权，就算是交出控制权的这点控制，Hux也不会允许他拿到，他恨恨地将拇指放进嘴里，咬下指缘的皮肤在口里嚼着，答道：“我……我想要被标记。”  
“被谁？”Hux残忍地继续问道，Kylo的羞辱感已经达到了临界点，他使劲捏了一下被自己咬得露出水红色甲床的食指，一阵刺痛钻进他的头盖骨，他觉得自己受到了足够的惩罚，为他居然忍受这个红发渣滓的折磨。  
“被你。”他从牙缝里答道，他不断在心里告诉自己，这是他的选择，控制权在他手里，只要他愿意，他随时都可以一脚把Hux踢开，或者一刀捅进他的肺叶，差别不大。  
“不够好。”Hux无情地拒绝道。

“不…不…”Kylo这辈子还没有求过任何人，他不准备为了这个红发的混蛋破例，但他从Hux的眼睛里清楚地看到了，只要他开口乞求，控制权就回到了Hux手上。操他的，就这一次，他的承诺根本不值什么，他现在只想拿到他想要的东西：“求你…”  
“Atta boy，”Hux微笑起来，满意地看到Kylo又开始丧气地啃咬他的食指，那手指已经仿佛被疯狂的啮齿类动物撕咬过一般，“低头。”Hux抓着Kylo的头发把他的头颅按下去，然后仔细地将皮质项圈扣在了最紧的那一格。  
Kylo的脖子非常肉感，它在黑色皮项圈的箍下被挤压出了两圈软乎乎带着零星雀斑的白肉。他几乎觉得自己要窒息了，眼前开始泛起一点点黑光。  
Hux随手捏了捏Kylo鼓起来开始发红的颈肉，检查了一下他被咬烂的手指甲，提着他项圈上的金属圆环将他拉了起来：“学声狗叫来听？”  
“见你的鬼去。”Kylo骂道，用尖利的指甲在Hux小臂上抓出两道血迹。  
Hux立时扯着Kylo的项圈把他的脑袋撞在墙上，Kylo从不知道一个人竟可以有这种力气，他的脸颊挤压着墙壁，Hux的行为既不含有爱意，也毫无怜惜，他真的只是在教会一只野物规矩。  
“让我看看，”Hux掰过Kylo的手指，在手里毫无怜悯地揉捏着：“我们能做些什么？”  
Hux走进房间里，拿出了一副连着手枷的腿撑，金属的细杆上连着四个鞣制极佳的皮革镣铐，这副腿撑对于Kylo的体型来说实在有些小得过分，但Hux很明显根本不在乎他是不是舒适。  
Hux把Kylo的衣服扯下，健实而圆润的肉体显了出来。Hux一脚把Kylo踢得蹲伏下来，将他的脚踝束在外侧两个皮圈中，从他的双腿间把他的手腕绑在了剩下的两个皮圈里，夹在他的两腿之间。Kylo趴在地板上，脸和肩膀紧紧贴着地，手臂束在两腿间的姿势使得臀部翘了起来。  
这副腿撑实在太小，Kylo费劲了全部力气才勉强把自己缩到能塞进里面的体积。他的手臂肌肉痉挛抖动，清晰地感觉到他的胸肌被挤压在双臂之间，腿肉则挤压着双臂，Kylo几乎觉得自己被揉成了一个筋肉组成的球体。  
Hux这下可以清楚地看见Kylo背脊过渡到尾椎的每一颗雀斑，他忍不住想破坏。  
Kylo听见脑后传来清脆的开盖声，轻微的旋动声，那是什么？他的头被这个屈辱的姿势压在地板上动弹不得，一丝恐惧爬了上来。  
他感到什么东西在他的背脊上移动，某种柔软的，温和的，膏体。  
Hux将它移到了Kylo脸颊边，他看清了，那是一支正红色的唇膏。他看不见Hux拿唇膏在他身上写了什么，但Hux告诉了他：“Pet.”他说。第一个爆破音发出来的时候，Kylo就感到下身硬涨的疼痛，他太喜欢这了，有点过于喜欢，以致于他厌恶这种感觉。  
Hux用唇膏划过Kylo的眼睑，没什么缘由，只是他喜欢，他喜欢Kylo厌恶唇膏廉价香味的样子，那很衬他。  
他注意到了Kylo勃起的下体，但他一点也不想要满足他。相反，他拿手指玩弄着Kylo背脊上的每一寸皮肤，揉捏每一个突起的关节，偏偏就是不碰那些会让Kylo兴奋不已的地点。  
Kylo紧紧咬着牙关，他的本能不想向Hux屈服，即使他戴上了项圈，身上用唇膏写着Pet，即使这一切让他硬得要命，他也不想向Hux摇尾乞怜。Kylo越来越焦虑，他需要什么来缓解，也许是他的手指甲，只可惜此时它们被囚禁在皮手铐里面，Hux此时看起来格外令人恐惧，他知道怎么挫败Kylo。  
而Kylo别无他求。  
“求你…”一天之内两次，Kylo打破了自己从不乞求的戒律，而他知道这还会有第三次，巨大的挫败感使他越发兴奋，这一次他将成功地把自尊碾碎，见鬼去吧。  
“求我什么？”Hux继续恶意地盘诘道，盯着Kylo恨不得把它们剜掉的黑眼睛，它们又开始湿润了。  
“求你进来…”Kylo回答完后耻辱地埋进了自厌之中，手指嵌进了皮手铐里面，他感觉到自己的身体多么渴求性欲，他深深地厌恶这一点。他唾弃他发热的小腹，唾弃他潮红的脖颈，唾弃他焦躁的后穴，连同额头上每一滴湿润了黑发的汗液一起。  
他听见一声相机的喀嚓，接着Hux将一张拍立得照片摆在了他的面前，那上面渐渐显出了Kylo的身型，那看上去像是一个过于成熟乃至于发出了糜烂气息的水果。Kylo颤抖了，为什么他一定要提醒自己在这里被虐待的是他而不是别人？！  
Hux用脚跟把那金属腿撑连着Kylo一起勾过来，唇膏继续在他背上写下侮辱的言语，Hux甚至突发奇想地在上面写下了标价，十英镑。  
“合乎你廉价的定位。”Hux嘲笑道，他终于玩腻了那支唇膏，却猛然把它塞进了Kylo的后穴里。  
唇膏冰凉的金属外壳刺激着Kylo的身体，他低声嗷叫着在腿撑里扭动，发出野猫般的声音。  
Hux将沾满润滑液的手指也一并塞了进去，夹住那支唇膏在Kylo体内抽插伸展着，弯曲着指关节按压每一处湿热柔软的肠壁，唇膏带着装饰花纹的管体磨蹭到了Kylo的敏感之处，他打了个冷战，皮手铐发出了扭曲的声音。他的脚趾蜷了起来。  
Hux看准他的食指用力踩了下去，Kylo一阵剧痛，伴随着后穴的折磨与快感，他觉得自己快要疯了。细密的汗珠划过他的皮肤酥麻发痒。Hux的手指已经添到了三根，Kylo听见自己身后发出的水声，脊背弓了起来，完全忘记了刚才在抵抗什么。  
即将到达顶点时Hux却忽然停止了动作。  
“唔…求你…别！”恐惧攫取了Kylo的情绪，“不！”  
“你是什么，告诉我。”Hux丝毫没有被这第三次的哀求动摇。  
“PET！”Kylo从喉咙里吼出这个词，威胁多过于服从。  
“错了，你不是。”Hux说道，一面又开始慢慢用手指研磨Kylo，在Kylo丧失意识之前他听到，“你是什么，由我来决定，你说的一切，都无关紧要。”  
Hux看着身型庞大的Kylo抽搐尖叫着射了出来，湿漉漉地倒在过小的腿撑上，解开那腿撑，Hux把唇膏从Kylo体内抽出来，带着体液与润滑液的混合物，抹了一道横线在了Kylo的手指上。  
“下次再咬手指，”他说，“我就把它们从这儿切掉。”  
他用手背拍拍Kylo的脸颊，拉扯着他的项圈让他趴在自己脚边。  
“你可能还是不错的，pet。”Hux用脚趾戳着Kylo柔软的腹部自言自语道。


	3. No Pleasure, With or Whitout Pain

Kylo在Hux的床脚醒来，身上毫无遮蔽之物，他的体毛和廉价唇膏纠结成块，身上有好几处淤青，他几乎找不到一个不会压到它们的姿势。

接着他想起了，伴随着食指的一阵剧痛，想起他昨天都干了什么，洪流一般的懊悔和自厌淹没了他，不知不觉，他已经把手指送到了嘴边，角质刚刚接触到牙齿，他便猛然听见Hux的声音在脑海里响起：“我会把它们从这儿切掉。”

Hux这样说，Kylo毫不怀疑他会说到做到，他看着手指上已经被汗液和摩擦蹭得模糊一片的唇膏印记，尝试着舔了舔它，那廉价的脂粉香气使他干呕一声，急忙想把它从手指上擦掉，谁知这唇膏此时竟格外顽固，Kylo的左手五指都沾上了唇膏，而那印记还在，那香味还在，因Kylo血液的温度反而更明显了，刺激着他的鼻腔，提醒着他是怎样贱卖了自己的尊严。

他冲进了洗手间，拼命用冷水冲刷着手指上的唇膏，仿佛那标示着什么似的，等一等，他身上的确有标记！

他猛然转过身去，将自己拧成一个最为别扭的姿势，看着镜子里Hux的笔迹，疯狂地抓挠背上那个十英镑的标价，完全忘记了自己昨天将自己的食指啃咬得多么锋利。他像只被挠伤腹部的豹子一般嗷叫了一声，Kylo的背上留下了数道血痕。他痴迷地看着自己指甲缝间半凝固的血液，蜷曲的皮肤组织，伸出舌头把它们舔得一干二净，血液在温热的口腔里融化，铜锈味像酒精一般吸引着Kylo。

他用舌尖舔舐着每一个沾染了血迹的手指，将它们吞进口里，吸吮着舔舐着，血液的味道越来越淡，混着唇膏脂粉香气和汗液咸味。Kylo愈发像海洛因成瘾者舔舐锡纸上的粉末般舔舐着他的手指，他的上颚被划破，而他却不停地舔舐着，用舌头把伤口顶开，他找不到一种合适的疼痛来惩罚自己昨天那样任由Hux折磨他。镜子中的他疯狂地含吮着手指，看起来愤怒又迷茫，这让他越发地愤怒，这种狂怒使他砸了一拳冰冷的陶瓷洗手台，在那上面留下了一点唇膏的痕迹，他急需毁灭点什么来代替脑袋中无限的挫败感。

他一把扯下了浴帘，踏进浴缸，刻意让自己站在极其难受的姿势，刻意没有打开热水龙头，刻意让肥皂磨过每一个伤口，它们酥麻的钝痛仿若安慰剂通过他的血脉，他渐渐镇定了下来。

终于冲洗掉身上的唇膏印记之后，Kylo意识到自己依旧含着隐隐的愤怒，这是他在提醒他自己，他所受的惩罚还不够。他昨天竟然心甘情愿地屈居于Hux的意愿之下，这软弱还不足以用一点皮肉疼痛抵消。

Kylo走出洗手间，看见Hux正坐在床边穿衣，他立刻明白了自己的惩罚该是什么。他必须牺牲自己的尊严，再一次，只是这一次是他自己选的，这一次他是为了惩罚自己昨天的行为，他必须折磨自己，肉体上的已然不足够，必须要让自己接受真正的苦痛。

Hux刚刚穿上一只黑色皮鞋，抬头看见表情像要是哭出来的Kylo，他的嘴唇颤抖着，似乎在逼自己做什么事情，然后他看见Kylo在自己面前跪了下来。

Kylo花了不知多大的力气才逼迫自己跪了下来，他的膝盖此时仿如是最难驱使的滑轮，而当他费尽全力跪下来时，才意识到他真正应该做的是什么，Hux的脚踝就在他的面前，肌腱附着在骨骼上，在皮肤下伸长、收缩。隆起的光泽和肌腱收拢的凹陷，Kylo很确定一定有个简洁而美丽的数学公式来描述它。

然而它们生长在一个邪恶的灵魂之上，这让它们瞬间变成了利刃，变成了Kylo的断头台，行刑柱。

Kylo低头吻了它，出于毁灭欲，任何他吻过的东西都不能再算作完美。

“你在干什么？”Hux一脚踩在Kylo的脸上，把他踩倒在地。另一只皮鞋踹向Kylo那覆盖着零星雀斑，卷曲体毛，柔软而脆弱的腹部。

Kylo痛苦地哀嚎了一声，蜷起了身子，他愤怒地瞪着Hux却无法从他脚下发出声音。

“还轮不到你来向我示弱。”Hux道，“自大狂。”

Hux的一绺红发从顺服的发迹上跌落，挡住了他的视线，他用手指把梳回它该呆的地方。他清楚地知道Kylo想干什么，Kylo以为他把肉体的服从与精神分开就可以享受他的痛苦而不必承受他的屈辱了。

这正是Ben Solo式的懦弱，Hux不会允许。

他冷酷地瞥了一眼Kylo，后者正试图证明他的控制欲，这只会让他的境遇变得更糟。

Hux从床脚拿起那个皮项圈，扯起Kylo的头发替他戴上，依旧扣在最紧的那一格。“跟我来，”Hux把细金属链扣在O型圆环上，末端在Kylo手腕上缠了两圈缩短距离，也充作手铐之用，扯着Kylo来到他的椅子边上，他把金属链拴在了扶手上，那链子不够长，Kylo不得不弯着腰。

“为什么你管不好自己的嘴呢？”Hux尖锐地讽刺道，“只有幼儿才需要奶嘴来约束它，而你，需要的是更彻底的约束。”Hux从抽屉里拿出了一个形状酷似狗咬胶的硅胶口枷。

“不不不……”Kylo恐惧地往后缩着，不是因为他得承受口枷，而是他被剥夺了唯一一个发泄的渠道，目前为止，啃咬他的手指是他控制情绪的唯一手段。他项圈上的金属发出锵锒一声，他无处可逃了。

Hux只轻轻一扯链子，Kylo就再一次跪伏在了他脚边，这与刚刚Kylo跪在他脚边完全不同，现在Hux掌控局面。他把硅胶口枷塞进Kylo嘴里，皮革绑带绕过后脑，把Kylo半长的黑发压出漂亮的弧度。  
“你没有选择。”Hux说，“我不会给你选择。”  
Kylo在硅胶口枷下发出咒骂声，他的牙齿抵着硅胶，舌头则被压在极小的空间，他忽然觉得唇角爆裂般的发痒灼热，好像一只千足虫从他脸上爬过。  
Hux捉住Kylo的手腕拧过来：“瞧瞧，”他打量着Kylo脸上的皮肤开始发出零星的红斑，“有人硅胶过敏。”  
红斑在Kylo被口枷挤压的脸颊上泛着病态的粉色，有如情欲的红潮，或许那的确是情欲的潮红。  
Kylo的一切知觉都只剩下了口唇周围好像被火钳灼烧般的热度和不能解决的瘙痒。  
他挣扎着想要Hux放开他的手，Hux却按住他的手，忽然咬住了硅胶口枷的另一面，Kylo灼热而红肿的皮肤与口枷贴得更紧了，隔着硅胶口枷，这是他们的第一个吻。  
Kylo的脑袋被Hux这种宣示控制权的方式灌满了情欲，他的下体抵着Hux的小腿，前端溢出的液体将他的裤腿染出一片深色，划过Kylo刚刚吻过的Hux那已经不再完美了的脚踝。  
Hux往前倾，膝盖顶着Kylo的下体把他往后逼去，项圈上的金属细链到了尽头。Hux膝盖上的布料磨蹭着Kylo的下体。  
“听着，”Hux说，“你很喜欢这个，不是吗？这些疼痛和耻辱让你硬了，而你，一个自大狂加一个受虐狂，不允许自己有这种喜好，那正是你为什么喜欢咬你那见鬼的指甲，那是个自我虐待的替代品。”  
他说对了，Kylo颓丧地感到自己此刻是精神上裸体的。  
“治疗成瘾，有人用橡皮筋弹他们的手腕，这对你毫无效果。”Hux用手指用力弹了一下Kylo的手腕，正好弹在Kylo昨天被皮铐磨出的伤口上。  
“而你不行，你需要一针见血的疗法。”Hux继续用膝盖磨蹭着Kylo灼热的下体，“化学阉割。”  
Kylo觉得自己被兜头浇了一盆冷水，然而在硅胶口枷下他什么也说不出来。  
“DMPA，”Hux说着取出一支细细的注射器，里面已经灌好了药物，“避孕药，同时也是用来减少男性性欲的药物。”  
Hux一面用冰冷的声音给Kylo解释着药物将怎样夺去他的欲望，好像把一副油画刮洗干净那样，一切色彩褪尽只剩下帆布的灰黄；一面却继续用他那瘦而精实的腿磨蹭着Kylo的下体。  
Kylo脑中两股的情感仿如两支长矛穿过他的神经。生理的性欲与精神的恐惧，后者助燃前者，前者凸显后者，彼此冲击而又交融。Kylo非常确定下一秒钟他的脑子可能就要过载了。  
Hux抽出一瓶烈酒倒在Kylo手臂上，酒精划过Kylo的突起的静脉和被皮肤包裹着的肌肉纹理。Hux的另一只手却忽然将一个假阳具塞进了Kylo的肠道，并且开始缓慢地抽插起来，摩擦着他的肠壁，刮蹭着他的腺体。Kylo无助地看着Hux用牙齿咬开注射器的保护套，那里面看起来只有几毫升液体，Hux却用令人胆寒的语调表示它们可以起效3个月。  
Kylo跪在地板上颤抖着，一半因为Hux在依旧在用那支假阳具在他的后穴里旋转操弄，一半因为胸膛里飘忽不定的恐惧。  
Hux猛地一下把假阳具从Kylo身体里抽出，然后他用橡胶软管绑住Kylo的上臂，将注射器刺进Kylo的被酒精浸泡的皮肤下，刺进他的静脉里。  
Hux的拇指抵着注射器的活塞杆，第一次对Kylo露出了微笑，然后他轻轻将假阳具重新塞进Kylo后穴里，伴随着注射器中的药品一起。  
他啪地一声解开绑着Kylo上臂的橡胶软管，开始颇具技巧地研磨Kylo的后穴。  
Kylo清楚地感受到药品流过血管的幻觉，假阳具在他的腺体附近抽插着，扩张着他的肠壁，发出与肉体略有不同的交合声。他咬紧了口枷，弓起背部，闷声呜咽着猛然到达了高潮，药品恰在此时起效了，他的高潮戛然而止。  
Hux满意地看着Kylo满身是汗地痛苦地抽搐干呕着，他计算得刚好，Kylo不会从这次高潮中获得任何快感。  
正如他应得的那样。


	4. Fear Piercing

对一个人建立完全的信任是极其困难的，至少对于Kylo来说是这样。大多数人都枯燥乏味，剩下的部分难以预测。  
但Hux不属于以上的任何一种，Kylo有足够的理由相信Hux的一举一动都不会出于任何善意的目的，他的所有行为都是利己的，这像是船锚般把Kylo固定在Hux的周围。  
Kylo信任Hux绝对会背叛他，这是一种极端的保险。没人知道一个人是不是会永远忠于自己，但却可以确定有的人绝对会背叛自己。承认吧，Kylo对自己说，依赖纯正的恶要比依赖施舍的善容易多了，恶是无条件的，善却是基于道德的。  
在给自己吞下这一服精神安慰剂后，Kylo选择了Hux，事实上，当Hux把DMPA注射进Kylo体内后，Kylo就选择了他，现在他只想堕落下去，极致的恶太轻松了，太舒适了。Kylo不需要任何利益的诱惑就倒向了那一边。多的是伪善，多的是小恩小惠，既然连自己都无法忍受自己，厌恶自己，那Kylo也没有必要去假装喜欢别人了。  
Hux的存在确保了这一点，Kylo无须假装喜欢他或是喜欢他自己，他们彼此心知肚明对方是什么货色，永远的互相厌恶比永远的爱可靠多了，直到死亡将他们分开。  
“别想了，”Hux说道，“没错，我看得出你在想些那些自我厌恶的垃圾，我从你的表情里就看得出来，可悲。”  
“滚远些。”Kylo答道。  
Hux甚至懒得瞥他一眼：“求之不得，过来，坐下。”他扯了扯Kylo项圈上的链子。  
瞪了Hux一眼，Kylo勉为其难地坐到了那把仿佛是牙科诊疗椅的皮扶手椅上，他看见Hux戴上了黑色的橡胶手套，毫不怀疑Hux是又想出了什么新点子来折磨他了：“你要干什么？”  
Hux没有回答他，他掰开了Kylo的嘴，替他装上工字型的金属口钳，Kylo的嘴被扩张成方形，他尝到了口钳上的消毒水味道，那很让人安心。忽然，Kylo转了转眼睛，Hux该不会因为他啃指甲，想拔掉他的牙齿？他牙龈不自觉地一痛，刚想坐起来反抗，Hux一把按住了他的胸口。  
“不要动，除非你想我割断你的动脉。”Hux道，“如果是那样的话，我也乐意效劳。”  
要是Hux敢拔他的牙齿，Kylo暗自心想，那他就要把Hux的一口牙齿全部拔掉。  
“相信我，”Hux在Kylo嘴里留下了一股橡胶的气味，他用力捏着Kylo滑溜溜的舌尖把他的舌头扯了出来，左右打量着，Kylo的舌苔与橡胶手套的表面挤压着发痛，“我绝不是要干任何好事，稳住别动。”  
Hux摸了摸Kylo的舌头，倾下身，将一个什么冰凉闪着金属光泽的东西接触到了Kylo的舌苔表面，他的太阳穴一跳，却没有感到一点痛意。Kylo奇怪地转着眼睛，他的嘴被口钳撑开得太久，也许有点麻木了？但他却能感觉到唾液正不受控制地从他的嘴角流下。  
“你以为我在干什么？”Hux刻意要让Kylo以为他刚刚是要伤害他的舌头，然而他没有，他拿出一面镜子。  
透过镜子上Kylo自己呼出的白雾，他看见他的舌头上只是多了个黑点，松了口气。  
“我只是给你做了个标记，”Hux说，他接着不紧不慢地拿出一个金属长柄夹钳，夹住了Kylo的舌头扯了出来，标记的黑点正好落在夹钳空心圆形的钳口里，“现在才是有趣的部分。”  
Hux飞快地拔出一根金属针猛地穿过黑点的位置，Kylo毫无准备感到舌头被刺穿，疼痛与惊恐像电流一般快速地通过他的身体，Kylo的大腿本能地抽搐着，其实那疼痛并不算太坏，他只是完全没有准备，正如Hux计划的那样。  
“瞧，你被我做上标记了。”Hux指着镜子里Kylo被刺穿的舌头，然后替那个发着紫黑色好像溃烂一般的洞穿上一个两头缀有金属球体的舌环，金属冰冷地穿过Kylo温热湿润的舌头，“如果我刚才偏离一点，”说着他用手指点了点Kylo舌苔上的一个位置，“你现在就会在地板上流血不止并且呛死在自己的血液里。”  
Kylo觉得自己从四肢尽头升起一股寒意，爬上自己的后背，这感觉能被描述为愉悦的恐惧。死亡的可能性并不令人恐惧，而这可能性没有发生的唯一原因便是Hux认为活生生的Kylo还有价值，令人恐惧的是，有一天Hux也许会不再认为Kylo有价值。  
这种可能性也许永远不会发生，也许明天就会成真，Hux已经将这种恐惧穿刺在了Kylo的舌头上，Kylo每移动一下舌头，金属与口腔的碰撞就会逼他想起这个可能性。Hux真的用恐惧给Kylo的精神烙下了印记，他甚至不必用上烙铁就能确保这一点。  
Hux把口钳从Kylo的嘴上取了下来，Kylo用牙齿来回剐蹭着他舌头上那两个小小的金属球，拉扯着它们联结的皮肉，除了他和Hux以外，没有人知道它们意味着什么，这是一个灌注了极其私人感情的标记，Hux不必把他的名字刻在任何地方，他清楚地知道单是舌环的存在，金属拉扯皮肉的疼痛就能让Kylo记住他的从属。Kylo Ren从此以后，每一次试图把他的手指送进嘴里，都会想起他曾在Hux这里受过的羞辱，他再不能像以前那样了，他需要一个新的宣泄口。  
Hux已经为他订好了训练计划，他带着欣赏艺术品的心情看着Kylo从扶手椅上站起来，注意到他唇角还残留着口钳的红色痕迹，并且正在玩他的新舌环。但在开始他的计划那之前，他要享受一下自己为Kylo做的这小小改变。  
坐在床边，Hux喊了Kylo的名字，“过来让我看看你的舌环。”他说道，然而当Kylo走过来之后，Hux却一脚向他的小腿踹去，Kylo跪在了地上，知道Hux又要开始折磨他了。他听见一阵奇怪的噼啪声，好像是谁脱下了一件饱满静电的毛衣似的。  
Hux依旧带着他的橡胶手套，手上拿着一根发着红光的透明短棒，Kylo不确定声音是不是从那里发出来的，但他确定那玩意一定会给他带来伤害。  
果然，Hux轻轻地用它碰了一下Kylo的脖颈，Kylo便感到一阵爆裂般的疼痛穿过他的脊椎，那果真是一支电击棒。Kylo喘着粗气，清楚地知道这一下只是Hux在试它管不管用而已。  
不出所料，Hux将电击棒捅向Kylo的小腹，电流几乎像是在Kylo的腹部上点燃了火药一般，刺激着他身上的每一寸皮肉，灼烧的疼痛加上电流造成的肌肉抽搐，Kylo的唾液无法控制地流了出来。他在Hux脚下喘息着，蜷曲着想要逃避电流的攻击，他的身体还受着DMPA的影响，即使他精神上觉得这疼痛十分能让他获得快感，却不能真的获得一分一毫，他能体会到的只有被剥夺的空虚和疼痛，纯粹的疼痛。  
Hux抓着Kylo的项圈把他从地板上提到自己膝盖的高度，将电击棒塞进了Kylo嘴里，电流通过他新的金属舌环，灼烧着他舌头上的伤口，撑开了他的口腔，麻痹了他的肌肉，冲击着他的鼻腔，他的鼻子一发酸，眼泪便控制不住地流下来，划过他脸上的雀斑，口钳的红色压痕，混入他同样也控制不住的唾液里面，顺着下巴的线条流过脖子上痉挛的肌肉，润湿了他的肩膀。  
Hux把电击棒从Kylo口里抽出时，Kylo的眼睛已经充血，眼泪与唾液不受控制地流个不停。Hux欣赏了一会之后，揪着Kylo汗湿的黑发，把他的脑袋按到自己腿间。Kylo神志不清而本能地含住他看见的第一个东西，只要那不是Hux手里那支湿淋淋的电击棒就行。  
Kylo舌尖上的舌环轻轻刮过Hux的前端，无法控制的唾液给了它足够的润滑，Hux用带着橡胶手套的手按着Kylo的后颈将电击棒开到最大，将它捅进Kylo的肠道，在DMPA的作用下，这将不会给Kylo带来任何快感，Kylo哀嚎了一声，放开了Hux挺立的下体。  
Hux却扯着Kylo的项圈把他重新拉了回来，逼着他重新吞入他的下体，电流通过Kylo舌头上的舌环也刺激着Hux，带着电流的金属球在Hux的阴茎上磨蹭着，灼烧着，在Kylo唇齿的挤压下刺激着Hux的前端。金属小球刮擦Hux的马眼，Kylo本能地吮吸着，口腔被摩擦得青紫发红，唾液混着Hux的体液发出液体搅动的声音，他听见Hux的呼吸急促了起来，伴随着一声低低的喘息，Kylo的嘴里被填塞了Hux的体液。  
Kylo这才意识到他后穴里的电击棒已经滑了出来，他的下身也湿透了，一半是汗液，另一半却是……  
“没错，电击会造成失禁。”Hux已经整理好他的衣服，脱下了他的橡胶手套，他看了看已经被各种体液和他自己的羞辱感吞没的Kylo，“把你自己清理干净，我们还有事要做。”  
Kylo从未想过自己会和Hux出现在这种地方，穿着带破洞的黑色T恤，脖子上的项圈Hux替他换了普通宽松的装饰性铆钉加皮革，显得那么……正常，只有他口里的舌环在提醒着他。他自己一个人坐在一个双人卡座里，面前是一杯已经变得温热的黑啤，酒馆里人声嘈杂，一支摇滚乐队正在表演压轴曲目，Hux就坐在他背后的卡座里，Kylo可以勉强听见他的呼吸声和指令。  
“再说……再说一遍，”Kylo有些费劲地调整着他的舌环，“你要我干什么？”  
“毁掉一个人。”Hux答道，他已经为Kylo决定了他新的宣泄口，为其他人带来痛苦，“我刚刚替你挑好了目标。”  
“谁？”Kylo问道，乐队谢幕的欢呼声盖过了他的问话，一个影子忽然挡住了Kylo的视线。  
“嗨，”那个人笑着坐到了Kylo对面，他像是南美血统，穿着合身的皮衣外套和牛仔裤，看上去刚从人群里挤出来，“我是Poe，他们说你是我的粉丝。”  
Kylo还没来得及回答，Poe就抽出了一张CD，上面有他的签名：“他们把这个给我，说是你想要我的签名，谢谢你支持我们乐队。”  
Kylo再一次开口想要回答，Poe却注意到了他的舌环：“哦？好酷的舌环，我一直想要一个，反正我是吉他手，几天口齿不清也不会有人发现的。”他笑着说，把CD递给了Kylo，不知是有意还是无意地用中指抚摸了一下Kylo的手背。  
Kylo看了看那张CD，愣住了。  
“怎么了？”Poe问道，他很确定自己得到了正确的暗示，应该不会搞砸。  
All the love,  
To BEN.


	5. Break It, Twist It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次警告！！！！  
> Poe Dameron的真爱粉丝们，如果你们接受不了Poe被伤害，不要往下看了！！  
> 真的！！如果你想看别的，请跳过这章！！！或者直接关闭！！！  
> 谢谢！

晦暗潮湿的汽车旅馆仿佛深海巨兽的胃部，一切在阳光照耀下找不到的东西，聚集在这里，黏腻而酸臭，包裹着廉价而令人眩晕的荧光和化学药剂。Kylo Ren站在黑魆魆的房间中央，他的鼻翼不规律地扩张收缩，呼吸声冲撞着他的鼓膜，手不停颤抖着，突起的静脉上沾染着一些白色的粉末。  
Kylo能闻到房间里有灼烧的气味，大麻烟的甜酥气味，霉菌和廉价消毒水的气味，隔着墙壁透过来闷闷的交媾声，他毫不怀疑在这个汽车旅馆的某个房间里会有一把凉飕飕的尖刀和一双惊恐的眼睛。一滴汗液从他的发间流下来，爬过他的皮肤，划开上面沾染的脏污，他往后退了一步，地板上现出一个蜷曲的人影，那人影在虚弱地颤抖着。  
“Ben……”那人影露出一张两个月前绝认不出来的脸，瘦削，病弱，汗湿的头发贴着头皮，胳膊上的静脉布满了注射孔，那是Poe。  
“你醒了？”Kylo应到，他已经习惯了Poe叫他Ben Solo。  
“我们还有货吗？”Poe勉强支撑着坐起来看着Kylo，似乎已经忘记了刚才发生了什么。  
Kylo板着脸不耐烦地答道：“没有了，一点也没有了，你这个蠢货，我把它们全烧了。”  
Poe迷茫地看着Kylo：“为什么？”似乎没有理解他的话似的。  
“你忘记了？”Kylo答道，“那已经是两天之前的事了。”  
Poe迷惑地用手掌捂着眼睛，揉了揉，又使劲眨了眨，很显然他的大脑是一片混沌：“现在……几点？”  
Kylo看了看墙上脏兮兮的挂钟，答道：“还差十分钟凌晨两点。”  
南美裔吉他手从地板上晃悠悠地站起来，丢开刚才盖在他脸上的爱伦坡诗集：“那我在下一场演出之前还来得及吸上一口，对吧？”  
Kylo动也没动：“你已经一个星期没去演出了，你又忘记了。”他瞥了一眼沙发上的电吉他，Poe偶尔会拨弄两下，在他一次又一次的毒品注射中，如果他腾得出手的话，那几乎是他仅剩的一切了。Poe宁愿死也不肯把它当掉换海洛因。  
墙上挂钟的滴答声此刻格外刺耳，Poe揉了揉他的耳朵：“唔……那我们现在做什么，来得及出去买点货吗？”  
Kylo已经厌倦了一遍遍向Poe解释他已经身无分文这件事：“我们在等一个人。”  
“什么人？他身上有货吗？”Poe迷迷糊糊地问道。  
Kylo的嘴角抽搐了一下，他口里的舌环隐隐一痛，尽管伤口已经好了，但Kylo甩不掉这种幻觉：“到时候你就知道了。”他说。  
“哦，好的。”Poe摇摇晃晃地向门口走去，却听得金属的哐啷一声，摔倒在了地上，他回头一看，他的脚被一条长长的铁链拴在某个角落里。Poe惊恐地瞪大眼睛，疑惑地看看Kylo。  
而Kylo却理所当然般地瞥了他一眼，跨过那条铁链走了过去：“你不能出去。”  
Poe努力伸长手臂，手指离门把手只有一英尺的距离，他拼尽全力，也还是够不到。  
“我说了，”Kylo在沙发上坐下，“你不能出去。”  
Poe觉得自己的胃一阵翻腾，却只吐出一些酸水，他不敢相信发生了什么，不敢相信他给自己招惹上了什么玩意：“为什么？”  
“因为，他让我这么做的。”Kylo自然而然地回答道，似乎这一切再正常不过了。  
“谁？”Poe问道。  
“我。”房间的门在时钟到达凌晨两点整时准时打开，门板准确无误地砸在Poe的鼻子上，Poe哀嚎了一声，拖着他脚踝上的链子往后躲去，他看见外面站着一个红发的男子，他嫌恶地看了一眼他鞋尖上Poe的呕吐物。  
他看也没看Kylo，先打开了房间里的灯，强烈的光刺进Poe的瞳孔，他一时间以为自己失明了。他看见一个模糊的影子从沙发上站了起来，走过来，到了那个男人面前。  
“你要求的我都做到了。”Kylo对Hux说。  
Hux瞥了一眼缩在角落里的Poe，道：“不，你还没有。”  
“你这是什么意思？”Kylo隐隐觉得一股怒火从腹里升起，自从他开始注射DMPA，他就变得特别易怒，“我已经照你说的，让这个人染上了毒瘾，然后诱发了戒断反应，这不就是你的要求吗？！”  
Hux轻轻地在Poe身上蹭干净他的皮鞋尖：“你以为那是我的要求的话，那你没有好好听我说话。”  
“什么？”Kylo的神经抽动了一下，一股莫名的兴奋感涨了上来。  
“我的原话是什么，你还记得？”Hux问道。  
Kylo努力地回忆着那个嘈杂的酒吧夜晚，Hux坐在他身后的卡座里向他发出每一个指令，让他引诱Poe与他上床——他体内还有DMPA抑制，但Poe不知道这点，Kylo不得不假装他获得了快感。这令人作呕，Kylo觉得他几乎像是被两个人从肉体到精神地强暴了。  
Hux指导Kylo诱使Poe成瘾，从迷幻剂和大麻开始，到海洛因，没有结束。  
“毁掉一个人。”Kylo的脑子里响起了Hux的声音，“可我以为……”  
Hux露出一丝微笑：“Poe Dameron有向你求饶吗？”  
Kylo浑身一震，他给过Poe各式各样的药品，在切断他所有的供给之后，Poe暴怒过，变得悲伤过，甚至不停地拔他的头发过，唯独没有向他求饶过。  
“我猜也没有。”Hux转过头去，他看见地板上的Poe已经站了起来，虽然有些虚弱，颤抖着，却毫不畏惧地问：“为什么？”  
Kylo刚想回答：“什么为什……”Hux的一个眼神他就住了嘴，Kylo知道那个眼神意味着什么，他觉得自己身上已经兴奋得起了鸡皮疙瘩，他拿出早已准备好的甩棍递给他。  
“你想知道为什么？”Hux接过那根甩棍，一棍子打在Poe的脊梁上，本就病弱的Poe一下子倒在了地上，Hux拿棍头戳着Poe脸颊，又一棍子打在他的腹部，Poe只感到一阵伴随着恶心的剧痛，然后他的眼前的一切就开始晕眩，很显然Hux不是那种喜欢拳脚相加的类型，只有街头三五成群的小混混才那样，真正希望痛苦的人，会让他的受害者完整地体验他的每一下伤害。  
Kylo兴奋得攥紧了拳头，他其实并不在乎Hux为什么选上Poe，虽然他的确很好奇，Hux是如何选出这样一个正直的人来毁灭，打碎的。  
“我好像没有理由告诉你。”Hux说道，看了一眼Kylo，把甩棍丢在他面前的地上。  
Kylo捡起甩棍，毫不犹豫地反手便向Poe的盆骨上重击下去，他的力气甚至比Hux还要大，Poe难以置信地尖叫了一声，觉得自己的声带都要被这声音撕裂了，他两下爬到了离他们最远的地方，扯紧了他脚上的链子，离门把手只有一英寸。  
“继续。”Hux命令Kylo，后者拿着甩棍在Poe身上戳来戳去，对准胃部又是一击，Poe猛地蜷起背部，脚在地板上虚弱地磨蹭着，汗液从他的额头上流下来。Kylo盯着Poe的眼睛，丢下甩棍一脚踢向他已经破裂的鼻子。  
忽然他感觉到什么东西在他的肋骨下尖锐地猛击过来，发出奇怪而悦耳的声响，他往后退了一步，捂着他的肚子，一阵阵疼痛从他的皮肤下传来，他用力地按着那个部位，加剧了那疼痛，Hux手里拿着Poe的那把电吉他，冷酷地看着他：“不许打头部。”  
Kylo咬着牙齿，愤怒又羞耻，通常他这时候会开始咬他的指甲来缓解他的焦虑，然而，现在有个更好的替代品躺在地上。  
“你瞧，”Hux在Kylo犹如节奏器一般的击打声中说道，声音并不特别响，但Poe却听得一清二楚，“你的好奇心就是你现在躺在地上，离自由只有一英寸的原因。哦，对，还有你那不知哪来的自尊，假若你向他求饶了，那你现在就会好好地待在六尺之下了。”  
“我绝不会的。”Poe恨恨地答道。  
“有信心是一种美德。”Hux微笑着对Poe说道，“而我最厌恶美德。”他对Kylo点了点头。  
Kylo扔下了已经满是汗液的甩棍，走了过去。  
Hux转头问Kylo：“你说，他唯一不肯当掉的就是这把吉他？”说着他像抚摸情人的脖颈一般，慢慢用手指抚过吉他的琴弦。  
Kylo从鼻子里哼了一声。  
Hux倒提起那把吉他，向Kylo的身上砸去，一下，又一下，每一下都瞄准Kylo身上最柔软，最疼痛，包含着最多脏器的地方。一声钝响，吉他的一根弦断裂了，正好抽在Kylo的肚脐上，留下一道细细的，从吉他弦纹路中缓缓渗出血珠的痕迹。  
Kylo痴迷地看着那个痕迹，那很痛，但也很美妙，深红色血珠从他散布着雀斑的腹部生长出来。他按着腹部上的每一个淤青，每一个伤痕，每一处都对应着不一样的疼痛，这就像是某种疼痛的钢琴，苦痛的乐曲。而Hux便是最有经验的作曲家。  
Hux最后在Kylo的肠道位置重击一下，那把吉他终于散架了，Kylo拾起破碎的吉他，丢到Poe面前。  
Poe还在为刚才那疯狂而病态的景象震惊着，他看见他珍若生命的吉他变成了一个暴君的虐待玩具，变成了一个疯子获得痛苦的鸦片，变成了标示着扭曲的一件圣物。Poe为之作呕，他厌恶自己曾经拿着它演出，厌恶它曾经挂在自己的肩膀上，音乐曾是他的窗外的美景，而Hux和Kylo剜了他的双眼。  
“Ben……”Poe低低地说道，他不愿向Hux说话，“我们曾经是朋友，情人，不是吗？”  
Kylo嫌恶地听着那两个词，似乎它们污染了他的耳朵：“当然不。”  
“看来我们的吉他手还没有了解情况，”Hux说道，看向绷紧着腹部的Kylo，后者显然开始觉得疼痛在渐渐退去，而他希望那苦痛留得久一点，“问我。”  
Kylo看见Hux浅色眼睛里面的残忍，再一次兴奋了起来：“你为什么选他？”  
Hux把吉他的残骸踢到Poe面前，笑道：“没有理由，因为他正好在那儿。”


	6. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次警告！！！！！  
> Poe Dameron的真爱粉丝们！！！  
> 接受不了极端暴力死亡和精神折磨与崩溃的各位！谢谢大家赏脸点进来！但是请不要继续往下看了！真的！  
> 确定自己有足够的承受能力，再继续阅读！拜谢！

Poe Dameron生平第一次知道了绝望的滋味，但这还不足以完全击垮他，而正是他知道这些不足以击垮他，才让他更为恐惧。Hux在彻底击垮他前绝不会停手，Poe生平第一次产生了希望他自己是个懦夫的念头。

但那个念头并没有持续太久，Poe不能允许自己向Hux这样的恶棍屈服。

现在他依旧坐在墙角，脚踝上拴着沉重的铁链，他看得比命还重要的吉他碎成了几块，琴弦扭曲地断裂了，上面还沾染着Kylo的血迹，就如他的墓碑般躺在他面前，提醒着他Hux和Kylo是怎样疯狂的恶人。

他觉得愤怒，无力，绝望，抑郁，只要是能出现在一个人身上的负面情绪都轮番轰炸着他的脑袋。

而一切才刚刚开始。

“我知道你在想什么。”Hux的鞋尖走进Poe的视线里，“你在想，你还不能屈服，失去一把吉他并不算什么。你只要挺过了这一劫，总还能再买一把，甚至，有你这样的才能，这样灵活的手指，也许会有人为了让你演出而免费送你一把吉他。”

Poe没有回答他，没有什么言语能够反驳事实。Hux完全挡住了他的视线，但他可以听见Kylo正在拆什么东西的包装，希望那不是刑具，Poe抱着一线希望。

“但是，”Hux满意地看到Poe 的眼神因这个词闪动了一下，“如果没有了手指，一个人又要拿什么来抚摸琴弦呢？”

Hux站了起来，正好让Poe看见Kylo拿出的东西，一双大码黑色高跟皮靴，靴筒镂空的前片交错地系着绑带，漆皮发着廉价的反光，那后跟细如刀锋，足有一掌高。Poe一时间不知道这拿来做什么用。

Hux命令Kylo道：“把它穿上。”

Kylo面色铁青，在他人面前接受Hux的命令就已经够糟了，而要他穿上这高跟靴？Kylo很怀疑他穿上那玩意之后还能不能走路。

Hux见Kylo没有反应，两步上前，扯着他那装饰性的皮项圈把他提了起来：“穿上，现在。”说完便把鞋子甩在他面前。

Kylo满腹怒火地把脚掌塞进那双高跟靴，他原本体型已经高大，加上高跟靴的高度，几乎要蹭到天花板，Poe恐惧地看着Kylo咬着牙齿摇摇晃晃地站起来：“不......”

Hux瞥了Poe一眼，抬脚踢向Kylo的鞋跟，Kylo脚下一痛，摔在Poe面前，Poe清楚地看到自己的旧情人咬牙切齿的愤恨表情，感到一阵彻骨的寒意，这些愤恨，马上就会加倍地发泄在他身上。

Kylo有如断头台上的刽子手那样矗立在Poe身前，Poe听见Hux用平静的语调命令道：“左手小指。”

Kylo立刻理解了Hux让他穿高跟靴的用意，他走向Poe，用一只靴子卡住他还没来得及藏起来的左手手腕，另一只靴子刀刃般的鞋跟看准他的小指指甲盖便踩了下去。

Poe恐惧地看着Kylo穿着漆皮靴的小腿肚肌肉绷紧，鞋跟猛地陷入他的手指，将他的指甲裂成两半，一阵难以言喻的疼痛像一柄长剑直戳进Poe心脏，他疯狂地尖叫起来，一口咬住了Kylo的腿部肌肉，Kylo的鲜血同他的一起流出来，但Kylo毫无松开的意思，直到鞋跟完全穿透Poe的手指，原本形状圆浑完美的手指变成了勉强连着的烂皮肉，他才不紧不慢地把满身汗水面色苍白的Poe从他身上拉下来，拔出已经溅满Poe血液的鞋跟。

“瞧，我们现在只废了一个你最没用的手指。”Hux掰着Poe已经形状怪异，软绵绵的小指说道，“去了一个，还有九个。如果你现在求饶，我可以考虑帮你留下几个，让你可以继续弹你的琴。”

Poe啐了一口：“绝不。”

Hux把手上的血在Poe的脸上擦干净：“你挑，”他看向Kylo，“别动这只。”他用鞋尖点了点Poe的中指，那只手指正是那天酒吧夜晚，胆敢侵犯Hux的财产Kylo的手指。

Poe惨笑着看着走过来的Kylo：“你要选哪一个，嗯？”也许他还有那么一点怜悯心，Poe也许还有逃脱的机会。

Kylo嘴角抽动着笑了笑：“所有剩下的八个，我全部都选。”

Poe惊恐地挣扎着，拼命往门前爬去，使劲伸直了手臂，却离门把手只差一英寸。

Kylo的高跟靴在地板上砸出行刑倒数的计时，他一脚踩下Poe的手腕，抬起膝盖狠狠地向Poe 的每一个手指踩去，发出压烂皮肉的汁液声，踩断骨骼的脆声和Poe嘶哑的尖叫声，每一下的力道都返回Kylo的脚掌，他那几乎与地面垂直的脚掌断骨般疼痛，那疼痛胜过一切毒品。

八只手指过后，Poe已经几乎不省人事。

Hux走上前来，捏着Poe的两颊逼他保持清醒：“现在你想要求饶吗？我还可以保住你的命。”

Poe嘶哑地笑着摇摇头：“不。”

Hux的太阳穴跳动了一下，不因为愤怒，不因为被拒绝，他已经很久没有见到过如此柔韧耐玩的工具了。那是因为兴奋。

他站了起来，拾起Poe破碎的吉他，抽出它的琴弦，在手里弯拗着，缠绕着：“我想你心里还有希望，不是吗？即使再也不能弹吉他了，你总是还可以做点别的，你还可以演出，学习一样别的什么不需要太灵活手指的乐器，比如说，鼓，对你来说不算太难。你还是没有失去你的音乐。”

Hux把琴弦的一头捏在手里，另一头在Poe耳边戳了一下。Poe浑身战栗，他不敢想象琴弦穿过他的鼓膜会有什么样的感觉。

“看到吗？我们勇敢的吉他手害怕了。”Hux笑了起来，“不要担心，我只是想用他穿过你的脸颊而已。”

说着他猛地将琴弦的一头穿入Poe 的脸颊，Poe的舌头被刺伤，他张嘴嘶哑地叫起来，Hux趁机拿住他口里的那一头，一使力割了出来，Poe 的脸颊裂开了，露出了皮肉的纹理与可怖的牙龈，他不规则而费力地呼吸着，血液倒灌进他的食道和气管，他咳嗽着，满口都是自己的鲜血的咸腥。

“唱歌的希望，没了。”Hux将琴弦丢给Kylo，命令道：“把他最后那根手指绞下来，那根闯入私人领地的。”

Kylo轻轻地拿靴子踩住Poe的手掌，沾满血迹的吉他琴弦勒住Poe 的中指，交叉，在Poe震惊的眼神里，慢慢麻木肿胀变紫，然后被整个绞断。

Poe已经无法叫喊出任何声音，他痴呆般地凝视着自己空荡荡的关节，一片浓深的血液涌了出来，却好像与他无关，一切希望都被碾碎了，Poe现在知道，Hux是真正的虐待狂，他不会在任何时候给他留下慈悲的余地。

Kylo像拾起圣物那样拾起Poe的手指，双手献给了Hux。Hux接下了它。

Poe的声音从半跪的Kylo背后传来，他挣扎着坐了起来：“求你………”

Hux的手臂肌肉抽动了一下：“怎么？”

“求你，杀了我。”Poe说道，他宁死也不愿为自己的生命求饶。

Hux带着不知是危险还是满意的微笑说：“很好，可以。跪下。”

Poe顺从地跪了下来，跪在他自己的血泊里。

“吻他的鞋。”Hux指向Kylo穿着的那双廉价的漆皮高跟靴。

Poe顿了一下，犹豫了一秒钟，决定放弃，他低下头吻了Kylo的鞋尖，嘴唇上沾满他自己的血液。

“杀了我。”Poe带着必死的决心看向Hux，Hux在里面看到了不屈。

红发的暴君弯下腰，盯着Poe说：“绝不。”

Poe的眼目呲裂，怒吼道：“为什么？！”

Hux拿出Poe 的手指：“瞧，我是一个暴君，暴君需要一个囚徒，就如皇冠上不能没有宝石。而你，你就是那颗宝石，你得活着，每一分每一秒都活在绝望和恐惧，活在无所事事和空虚之中，你被我夺去了所有东西。你是我最完美的受害者，我为什么要杀你？只有让你活着，才合我的心意。”

Poe的瞳孔放大了，此时他已变成由骨骼和皮肉组成的摆饰，他从今往后不再有什么自由意志，不再有希望，不再有生命，他还在呼吸，而那都是Hux的设计，Hux的意愿，他Poe Dameron没有一点残渣还留在这躯壳里。

一切都不会结束，永远不。

忽然，Kylo抢步上前，抄起那把破吉他砸倒了Poe，他抬起高跟靴猛力踩向Poe，鞋跟穿过鼓膜，插进脑袋，脑脊液被挤了出来。

一时间屋内的空气凝固了，Hux盯着半蹲的Kylo，Kylo好像一只伺机而动的野物绷紧了肌肉。

Hux走上前去，一阵恐怖的威胁压来，他掐着Kylo的脖颈把他揪了起来，Kylo一时间以为自己要死去了，Hux却吻了上来，舌头伸进Kylo的唇齿间，Kylo困惑而不示弱地攻击回去。  
Hux猛然咬住Kylo口里的舌环，头颈往后一仰，将它扯了出来，鲜血从Kylo口里流出，流下脖颈，流到Hux的手上，Kylo觉得自己的舌头被撕裂了，他口齿不清地咬着自己的血液。

Hux从牙缝里挤出一个词：“为什么？”

Kylo笑起来：“因为那不合你的心意。”


	7. Insomnia

07  
太亮了，光线透过眼睑的血肉印下明黄色，他不记得自己多久没有睡眠了，时间变得模糊、动荡、令人作呕，像是在无风带摇晃的海船。  
实际上，除去太亮了这个想法以外，他脑海里已经没有别的思绪了，太久，太久没有睡眠了。他可以感觉到自己的理智被那些光线吸走。  
事实上，这里的温度也巧妙地设在不适与太过炎热之间，他几乎没穿什么却能感到热意从腹里蒸发出来。身下温热黏腻硌人的金属栏杆也根本毫无帮助。  
他可以尝到空气里金属的味道，它们框束着他的肌肉，骨骼。完全不记得上一次舒展开身体是什么时候，在金属栏杆的碰撞间的翻身，他可以感觉到一点肌肉拉伸的酸痛，那几乎是唯一的知觉了，他很珍惜这些。那让他感觉他还存在着。  
究竟发生了什么？记忆比眼前的光线更为模糊，他依稀记得一个模糊的人影，红头发的。或者那是一把电吉他？还是血液？唇膏？是什么气味？他模糊地蹬着眼睛，抽动着鼻尖想要回忆起一些碎片。  
哪些部分的他还活着？一点也不记得了。他很确定他的大脑已经完全无法正常工作了。他记得以前憎恶睡眠，不允许自己入睡，但那只是一个晚上，两个晚上，不是……他也不确定这有多久了。  
他的脚趾夹着金属栏杆，肩膀顶着金属栏杆，手指扭曲着紧紧把住金属链条，链条连着他脖子上的一个皮质项圈。那一定是某个人给他的，而这个人大概知道一切的答案。他紧紧捏着链条，致使脖颈都红肿了起来，连着那些已经变成旧伤的磨痕一起。  
皮鞋的脚步声，只可能是他，他听见轻微的金属声，有人踢了踢那条链子，他从喉咙里发出一些轻微的咕噜声回答着，他实在不知道该怎么组织语言，见鬼，他根本不记得要怎样发音。  
手里的链子变得沉重了，显然那人的脚下开始使力，他感觉到链子拖过地面，发出一些规律的嘎嘎声，听起来相当不详。猛地，他的脖子被扯了过去，重重地撞在了金属栏杆上，五官挤压着空隙和金属，依旧什么也看不清，他放弃挣扎地闭上眼睛。  
光线依旧透过眼睑穿过来，这种情况下他几乎不可能得到什么睡眠，更何况周围热得无法思考。  
他听见那个声音，这个声音他熟悉，熟悉得使他战栗。他使劲地摇了摇头，希望把脑袋里的昏沉都甩掉，这应该不是梦？  
“……我说了，没错，二十分钟，过期不候。”  
那声音不是在和自己说话，他有些失望，那声音几乎不和他说话，只有他混沌的思绪和他为伴。他听见皮鞋底踩着铁链在地板上摩擦的声音，随之隐隐感觉到脖子上的力在慢慢加重，鼻梁紧紧顶住了金属栏杆，疼痛冲上前额，如同药物冲刷他的血管，他觉得自己清醒多了，这感觉很好。他看清了一些东西，背光的一个剪影，笔直裤管下露出的一小截有力的脚腕，肌肉的线条收紧在皮鞋口，鞋底时不时踩着连接着他脖颈上项圈的铁链，或松或紧，就像人无聊时玩弄头发那样。  
那声音挂掉了电话，他听见烟草燃烧的细微刺拉声，烟雾随着呼吸穿过口腔的声音。  
他知道接下来是什么，他每天唯一的期待。  
如果他表现足够好的话，他会被奖励，他今天的表现够好吗？他已经很久没有睡觉了，这光线真刺眼，他觉得自己的思绪已经无法控制了。  
近了，他知道快到了。  
香烟接触皮肤的气味，捻灭烟蒂的碎裂声，最要紧的，还有灼烧的疼痛，近来能将他的思绪从被剥夺的睡眠上移开的唯一知觉。  
烫。  
他的肌肉绷紧了，这延长时间的捻灭香烟，是刻意的，是设计好的。他的神经兴奋了起来，但也仅此而已。药物依旧使他没法勃起。  
这个事实忽然让他想起了一个被完全毁灭的吉他手和一双漆皮高跟靴。他记起了自己当时多么不愿意穿上那双鞋，而为了能从这拥窄的笼子里出去，他情愿天天穿着它。  
他压抑着内心的不满，隐约在铁链和栏杆的约束中动弹了一下。接着他便感觉到那光变得更亮了，这是他不听从命令的惩罚。  
他很高兴，因为这表示Hux至少偶尔还会看一眼他在干什么。  
幸运的时候，他一天可以得到不少疼痛的奖赏。希望今天也是这样。  
他的皮肤被Hux当作烟灰缸，现在他记得这一切是为什么了，不是因为他杀掉了Hux的新玩具，而是他背叛了Hux的控制。  
他实在不该那么做的，虽然他一点也不后悔自己那样做了。甚至，他还觉得Hux太仁慈了，对他这样的渣滓，根本不值得人花费精力去制造一个笼子。  
不，这想法是不对的。他不该质疑Hux。颤抖了一下，他意识到自己要是把这句话说出来，他又将有好几天的睡眠被剥夺。  
就现在而言，他什么也不愿意想，什么也不愿意反抗，他只想睡觉，要是能让他睡一觉，他干什么都愿意。  
他听见Hux点起了另一支烟，接着门铃响了。他脑袋里的混沌感又回来了，他实在需要睡眠。  
他隐隐约约听见一些零碎的对话。  
“这就是……看起来不怎么……是吗……”  
“……也许……必要的……”  
“明白……但是……不觉得……”  
他完全不了解这对话在谈论些什么，事实上，他的大脑被热度和光线搅得一团浆糊，他以为自己在思考，事实上却连零碎地拼凑思绪都做不到了。  
接着他听见一声金属撞击声，挤压着他鼻梁的金属栏杆消失了。  
他的大脑似乎无法处理这个信息。他该做什么？他不敢乱动，即使金属栏杆已经消失，没有Hux的命令他呼吸都不敢喷出笼子外面。  
来人发出了令人作呕的啧啧赞叹声，Hux用皮鞋轻轻点了一下笼子外的木地板，这是他的指令。他试探着将一只手放在了地板上，接着是另一只手，渐渐的整个身体都从狭小的笼子里面舒展了出来，好像一只用肉体充满了极小空间的章鱼挤了出来。  
来人显然是看到了他背上的烟蒂烫伤，又发出了那种恼人的咂舌声。就他本身而言，他现在非常想一口咬在那发出声音的喉咙上让他闭嘴。  
但他不能。  
“站起来。”  
这是Hux用言语给出的确切命令。他不敢怠慢，赶紧从地板上站了起来，却眼前一黑，在那见鬼的笼子里待了太久了。但他控制住了自己没有摔倒，他隐约看见Hux点了点头。  
接着，Hux随手将只抽了两口的烟掐灭在了他的肩膀上。而他连动都没动，熟悉的烧灼疼痛是他熟悉的奖赏。  
这引起了来客的又一阵惊讶赞叹。他实在有些忍不住了，但Hux没有下令，他什么也不能做。  
“多少钱？”来客急匆匆地问道。  
忽然感到一阵恐慌，他不知道发生了什么。  
Hux缓缓地在笼子边的沙发上坐下，摸了摸手里的那根铁链，连着他项圈的那根。  
“嗯？怎么说？到底多少钱？你开个价，我一样照付。”来客显然认为Hux要坐地起价。  
“十英镑。”Hux却答道。  
Hux抬起眼睛，忽然松开手里的铁链子，并且第一次，这一个月来，直视了Kylo的眼睛，“现在杀了他。”  
Kylo像一只豹子猛扑了过去，还没等来客看清发生了什么，喉咙就被咬烂了。  
他看见一双皮鞋走过来，一只手重新拾起那根链子，从现在开始，控制权完全回到了Hux掌中。  
“今晚你可以睡在地毯上。”  
-TBC-


	8. Bleed Thee, Tear Thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重要人物死亡。

08   
Kylo在暴雨中走着，赤脚在潮湿的泥泞草地里踩出有节律的水声，暴雨疯狂地从傍晚晦暗空中倾倒下来，声音几乎盖过了如同野兽咆哮般的雷声。 

雨水顺着他的头发流下来，模糊了他的视线，眼前除了一片深深浅浅的灰色以外，他什么也看不到。水流过他的肩膀，他感觉到刺痛，就像仿佛已经是前世般，那时候他在Hux的浴室里面清洗背上十英镑标记时，摩擦的疼痛。

这暴雨来得如此及时，他几乎觉得这也是Hux安排的，不，他努力摇了摇头，像犬科动物般甩出水珠。他应该信任Hux，假定他说他没有做，那么他就是没有做。

正如他现在，已经在暴雨中徒步走了三公里，只因为Hux认为他问的一个问题不合时宜，把他赶下了车。之前的很多公里，很多小时他都规规矩矩的，没有越轨。  
幸好他知道目的地在哪里。不过就只是徒步走过去罢了，没什么大不了的，比起其他的惩罚。

Kylo知道Hux一直在计划着什么，今天或许就是那天，最终的那天。

这正是为什么Kylo会问出那个不合时宜的问题，他在刻意拖延时间，不想这一切结束得太快。正像为什么他不喜欢手枪，只是一瞬间的事，比早泄还令人失望。

快到了，他看见了一点灯光，时间已经到了夜晚。他早就失去了时间的实感，Hux说一个小时，那就一定是一个小时，不会有一秒钟的偏差。

快到了，快到了。

随着那一点光慢慢逼近，他开始在暴雨里犹豫，有些不敢继续往前。如果……

不，不会的。他再一次摇摇头。他相信Hux已经准备好了一切。

脚下的草地逐渐变成了水泥路面，雨停了，Kylo的赤足踩在散发着雾气的地面上，粗粝的疼痛感使一切滑入现实。  
他看见远处有一点灯光，到了，他闻到了水汽的味道，像是发霉的泥墙。一条因为暴雨而涨满了泥水的河，上面的一座显然相当荒凉的小桥，以及仿佛随手涂鸦一般的铁丝网。

一个窄小的检查站里闪着灯光，Kylo小心翼翼推门进去，里面没有一个人。

他不敢坐下来，只好找了一个不起眼的角落尽量让自己和背景融为一体，以他的体型而言，天知道这有多么难。  
一分钟，两分钟，十分钟，一个小时……Kylo在这个小而逼狭的检查站里呼吸着，等待着，他知道这一切会引向一个结局，这结局如何他无从得知，他只知道无论如何会有一个终点。

虽然他并不确定他是否想要这个终点到来，这一切都太不真实了，太快了，他不想再往前了，他想停下来。但他不能，Hux已经用这个空荡荡的地方明确地表示了，他在这里的用途还没有达成。因此他必须前进。

等待，这从来都是最为煎熬的部分。也许很多人不会相信，但最为令人恐惧的通常不是事件本身，而是等待这件事发生。尤其是，当对这件事一无所知的时候。  
他感觉到有什么爬上了桥面，一阵上下起伏的震荡从他依旧湿漉漉的脚心，通过他的骨骼传了上来。

这就是了，结局。

他克制着深呼吸，以免呕吐。说实在的他现在神经紧绷，过度紧张，或许真会吐出来也不一定。

他听见轮胎碾过砂石的声音，刹车片的摩擦声，一个人从车里下来、又关上车门的声音。

他几乎觉得紧张感已经快要冲出他的脑壳。

脚步声来到检查站的小窗外，他隐约觉得心中有些不安。此人在铁丝网的另一边。

指关节敲击窗户的声音，此人很明显不是Hux，他根本也看不清躲在阴影里Kylo的样貌，通过灰蒙蒙的落日余晖，只能勉强辨认出个人形罢了。

但Kylo却将他看了个一清二楚。

此人是Han Solo。他的父亲。那个著名的走私犯。当然了，否则为什么会是这个边境检查站？这一切都顺理成章。

但Kylo连一步都迈不出去。这就是了，这是最后的测试，他知道。

那几下敲击窗户的声音，还在Kylo的耳膜里回荡着，他不知道怎么走了出去，等他反应过来，他已经站在了桥面上。

“Ben？”他听见。

他很恐惧，不是因为他将要做的事情，而是因为这一切将要结束了。夜晚渐渐到来，风从暴雨过后的河面上吹过来。

他的父亲在说着什么，Kylo一个字都没有听见。他知道他该做什么，他甚至不需要Hux将那命令说出来，不需要。这一切都顺理成章，这是他与Ben Solo最后的脐带，剪断它，才算是新生。

“Please, Ben.”

Kylo抬起头来，他知道他的眼睛里又有那种可怜的光，好像他含着泪水一样。

显然对方以为这是他即将屈服的表现。他走了过来，隔着铁丝网向Kylo伸出手来。

Kylo也伸出手去，铁丝网划过他的手臂，锈迹叠加着雀斑叠加着深红色的血迹。他摸到了自己父亲的手臂。  
他们是怎么说的来着，关于弑父？

叛逆？仇恨？道德败坏？自私自利？

以上皆是。

他已经早就站在了铁丝网的这一边，没什么能把他拉回去了。他的手上有一把枪，或许是Hux放在他手里的，或许不是。

这太容易了，容易到不真实，只要扣动扳机那么：永别了，BenSolo。

那他还在等什么呢？他在等那个红发的混蛋。这一切都是他安排的，他必须要逼他见证这一切，Hux怎么敢在这时候缺席？在他成为另一个人的时刻？

一声蝉鸣打破了他的思绪。

结局早就已经到来了，他再拖延也没有用了。Han Solo还在看着他，似乎希望能从他身上看出他的儿子。

而Kylo清楚得很，他看见的甚至不是Ben Solo的残影，而是Ben Solo的尸体。

他扣下了扳机，火药味冲上他的鼻腔，透过泪水与雾气，越过父亲倒下的身形，他看见一个身影这才慢慢出现。

“我做到了。”Kylo说道，用平静却颤抖的声音。他完成了，这个结局，这个最后的测试。他做到了！

“很好，接下来才是你最后的测试。”Hux露出微笑。  
-TBC-


	9. Last Shot

一定有什么地方搞错了。  
虽然Kylo知道他应该无条件地相信Hux既然说出了那句话，就证明他的结局还没有到来。当然了，他本就不该指望Hux会把弑父作为最后的测试，未免也太简单了。现在Kylo真正好像悬浮在空中，丧失了一切方向感。他究竟要怎么做才能让Hux满意？！  
他发觉腹中升起久违的怒火。  
“是什么？”Kylo怒气冲冲地问道。  
Hux把Kylo丢在地上的枪支捡起来，把沾在上面的雨水随手在Kylo的身上蹭干净：“什么意思？”  
“你说的，最后的测试，是什么？”Kylo问道，换做是几个月之前的话，要Kylo开口问这些问题比登天还难，他会咬牙切齿，并字面意义上的把Hux撕碎。然而现在，他几乎直接承认他的确是逊Hux一筹，毫不费力地站在那里等待Hux的下一个命令。任何人都会说这几个月并不是毫无成效。  
但，Hux并不满意。  
Kylo只不过养成了一种服从的习惯，他习惯了有Hux来替他解决一切问题，假如Hux从此不再管束他，不出几个月他又变回一只野兽。前功尽弃。  
何况，如果说Kylo已经能够毫无心理障碍地臣服，那么现在也是时候让他了解一下什么叫做主动性了。毕竟一个只学会了服从的Kylo是不合格的。  
Hux站在Kylo面前，面部肌肉仿佛一块铁板，纹丝不动。Kylo很奇怪，他做错什么了吗？好像没有。  
“请问，最后的测试是什么？”Kylo小心翼翼地又问了一遍，生怕哪个停顿的时间过长会损害他表达出的百分之百的服从，“求您了？”  
Hux把玩着手上的枪支，接着将它丢向Kylo，后者虽然反应不及，但也勉强接住了。Kylo看到Hux一言不发，开始紧张起来，他要怎么做Hux才会告诉他接下来该干什么？他需要知道，他不得不依赖Hux的命令，没有他的命令Kylo不敢随意下定论。  
他看到那个曾经命令他把一个人的所有手指都一根根折断的暴君走近了一步，Kylo下意识地吞咽了一下，他口里的舌环又引起他的另一种恐惧，根植于他心底。Hux以一种居高临下的态度说了三个字：“自己想。”  
会是什么？最后的测试？Kylo看了看他手里那把枪管尚还温热的手枪，如果说Hux要他自行了断的话，他毫不犹豫地就会下手，让他从这幅皮囊里解脱出来？这太容易也太慈悲了，绝不像是Kylo所知的那个Hux。那么究竟会是什么？他该做什么？  
“还不知道吗？”Hux用一种几乎失望的语气说道，“看来这几个月真是白花了。”  
Kylo颤抖起来，他的大脑一片空白，他努力控制着自己才没有立刻趴到在他脚边求饶。Hux究竟是什么意思？这几个月他们做了什么？他记得一开始，那时候他还用他的手指甲发泄情绪，太蠢了。他也记得之后的一切，记得那个滋滋作响的电击棒，记得舌环和琴弦，记得狭小的笼子，这一切都是真实的，是Hux施加给他的影响，答案一定在这之中。  
他需要真正地理解眼前这个穿着黑色长外套的红发男人，他是谁？他想要什么？越想，Kylo越觉得恐惧，Hux从不必理会他的，而他却在Kylo身上花费了几个月的时间，为了什么？为了这最后的一次测试，他想要看到什么样的结果？接着，他意识到这个思路是错误的，Hux的动机他不需要怀疑，那只是纯粹的恶而已。  
对了，他那时是怎么说的来着，他是一个暴君，他想要他完美的受害者一辈子活在绝望空虚和恐惧中，不再有什么自由意志。  
Kylo瞪大了眼睛，他看着Hux，不可能吧？！一个人真可以邪恶到这种地步？他震惊于自己刚刚得出的那个唯一结论，只有这结论才是合情合理的。  
“动手。”Hux已经从Kylo的眼神中看出后者终于了解了这最后的测试是什么。但Kylo依旧被真相恐吓着，他几乎无法把枪口端稳。这怎么可能？  
单单为了折磨他，Hux要逼Kylo杀了他。  
这是唯一的解释，如今站在Kylo和绝望之间的正是Hux。只要有Hux在，只要那些命令还在，Kylo的生命就还是有意义的。他与Poe不同，Poe就算是死，也不愿意向Hux低头，而Kylo向Hux低了那么多次头，他真实地从生理到心理都从属于Hux。没什么能够伤害到Kylo，只要这个红发的混蛋还继续在折磨他就行。  
但Kylo还是低估了Hux的残忍，他为了将Kylo折磨到最终的顶点，要逼迫Kylo自己动手，铲除这段关系，让Kylo之后无数的日子里面永远痛苦地怀恋这几个月的时光。他甚至无法在杀了Hux之后自行了断，因为Hux绝不会允许，绝不会允许Kylo从中这么轻易地脱身。死亡是最轻易的脱身之法，他们都清楚这点。  
Kylo将必须背负谋杀Hux的重担，而这比让他抹杀自我还要痛苦。他将必须像正常人一样活在大街小巷之中，勉强去与枯燥乏味的人社交，因为到那时候，Kylo的每一次呼吸都将变成Hux的意志，他必须活下去，因为这时候他就是Hux暴君王冠上的那颗宝石，他监狱里的那个犯人，绞刑架上的那名死囚。这种痛苦，单是想想就已经使得Kylo不得不捶打着他的腹部，那根琴弦留下的痕迹所在之处，只有让他疼痛才能缓解他此时精神上的痛苦。  
怎么办。Kylo必须执行Hux的意愿。  
他往前走了一步，而Hux原地不动，枪口已经顶在了Hux的胸口，也许只是幻觉，但Kylo能从扳机上感觉到Hux的心跳频率，并且渐渐感到自己的心跳开始与之同频。Kylo咬着牙根，这太难了，他从喉咙深处发出真正好像野兽般的咆哮。他抬起头看到Hux的眼神，冷酷、毫无余地。  
他扣动了扳机，一声枪响之后他的视线不再被一头红发挡住，他也再没有了暴君。现在他是这混蛋所有残忍的唯一实证。他必须活下去，活到他令人厌倦，活到他无法自己思考，活到这该死的垃圾满意为止！  
Kylo愤怒地对着自己的太阳穴扣动了扳机，撞针击发了空气。当然了，那恶人绝不会有这种疏忽。Kylo忽然觉得自己只想躺下来，他向后倒去，倒进雨后湿漉漉的桥面上，望着空荡荡的天际，Kylo意识到现在他比这还要无意义、还要空虚。他已通过了最终的测试。  
他已完了。

“如果说，逼迫一个完全信任你的人背叛，已经算是极度邪恶的行为。”  
红灯区中的一个酒吧，两个男人在交谈着。  
“那么，骗他，使他以为自己已经万劫不复，逼他度过炼狱般的一年，然后再告诉他，一切都只不过是一场精心策划的骗局，是刻意塑造的酷刑呢？”  
“老兄，”酒保擦着杯子答道，“你确定我们还在讨论邪恶吗？我已经找不出什么词语来形容你说的这玩意了。”  
“说得对。邪恶这词儿太温顺了。”顾客推开酒杯，“告诉我，你们这儿是不是最近有个偏爱咬人喉咙的连环杀手？”  
酒保兴奋起来，这可是最近的大新闻，他有一肚子的小道消息可以告诉他，平时他并不会泄露这些，不过嘛，今天你走运了，红头发的人总是非常走运的……  
-fin-


End file.
